¡Bienvenida al mundo!
by yuliib14
Summary: Aun no podía creérselo. Le parecía un hecho increíble, sorprendente pero indudablemente hermoso. Después de tan larga espera, finalmente podía llamarse "padre", su pequeño retoño había nacido.
**Bienvenida al mundo**

 **Summary:** _Aun no podía creérselo. Le parecía un hecho increíble, sorprendente pero indudablemente hermoso. Después de tan larga espera, finalmente podía llamarse "padre", su pequeño retoño había nacido._

 **Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece, es creación del maravilloso Thomas Astruc/Papapillon :D**

 **Disfruten de este pequeño one-shot!**

 **Dadrien/papá!Adrien es mi nueva debilidad :3 ¡Es la cosa mas tierna que existe!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Adrien se encontraba inmensamente nervioso en la sala de espera de aquel hospital. Su esposa, quien tenía 8 meses y medio de embarazo, estaba dentro del quirófano. A causa de ciertos inconvenientes los médicos tuvieron que recurrir a una cesárea de emergencia. Caminaba de un lado al otro en la sala de espera, incapaz de quedarse quieto en un solo sitio. Sus suegros, padre y amigos se encontraban con él, intentando en vano que tomara una respiración profunda y se sentara. Sin embargo ya conocían al Agreste, cuando de su princesa e hijo se tratase nunca estaba quieto, siempre atento a cada gran o pequeño detalle.

Repitiendo y contando sus pasos por el pasillo, e implorando que aquella operación fluyera con normalidad, Adrien trataba de mantenerse positivo, mientras rezongaba el que no lo dejaran entrar con su querida esposa para ayudarla con lo que fuese en el parto. Finalmente, escuchó el sonido de pasos y avistó al doctor que salía por la puerta que conectaba la zona privada del quirófano con la sala de espera. No esperó un segundo y se dirigió directo a él.

\- ¡Disculpe pero ¿Cómo está mi esposa, el bebé… todo se encuentra bien?! – trató de eliminar todo rastro de ansiedad de su voz pero aun así sus ojos solo reflejaban la angustia y preocupación que sentía en ese momento. El doctor, que ya había vivido innumerablemente ese tipo de situaciones, solo consiguió ofrecerle una apacible sonrisa y, posando sus manos sobre los hombros del rubio, alegó lo que él tanto esperaba.

\- Puede estar usted calmado señor Agreste, su esposa está perfectamente. Aun bajo el efecto de la anestesia, pero consiente. Y en cuanto al pequeño… ¡Felicidades! Ya es oficialmente padre de una niña luchadora sana y estable, las enfermeras están terminando de alistarla. Por favor espere aquí, le avisaremos cuando sean instaladas cómodamente en su habitación. – Dicho esto, el doctor le dedicó una mirada cordial a la familia de la peliazul y se retiró.

Adrien, que había dejado de escuchar al doctor justo al momento en el que le dijo que ya era padre, dejó escapar un suspiro y cerrando los ojos dio gracias a Dios que todo hubiera salido bien. Se estremeció cuando sintió la mano de Sabine en su cara, enjuagando una lágrima que, recién se percataba el rubio, había brotado de sus ojos llenos de emoción contenida, la mujer le sonrió y abrazándolo le felicitó y condujo al sillón donde se hallaban reunidos Tom, Alya, Nino y su propio padre, quienes ya habían estallado en júbilo por el nacimiento de la nueva integrante de la familia.

Estaba en shock, Aun no podía creérselo. Le parecía un hecho increíble, sorprendente pero indudablemente hermoso. Después de tan larga espera, finalmente podía llamarse "padre", su pequeño retoño había nacido. Al fin conocería a aquella personita que habitó el vientre de su esposa, a la que le hablaba todos los días cada vez que podía, a quien cuidaba y amaba desde el momento en el que Marinette le dijo que estaba embarazada. Era simplemente extraordinario.

oOo

Después de lo que parecieron horas, una enfermera se acercó y les indicó que la señora Agreste estaba en su habitación y que ya podían ir a verlas a ella y a su bebé. No se lo pensó dos veces y se adelantó a todos los demás en la sala. Mientras corría por los pasillos solo pensaba en el cómo se encontraría su querida esposa y cómo sería su hija… ¡Era una niña! Como padres primerizos, su deseo fue que el sexo de su primer bebé fuese sorpresa. Formulaba preguntas mentales a cada segundo _"¿Tendría los ojos tan azules como los de Marinette? ¿El cabello rubio como el de su madre? ¿Sería su piel tan suave como la describían en los libros de paternidad? ¿Qué se sentiría cargarla finalmente entre sus brazos?... ¿Sería un buen padre?"_. Muchas preguntas lo acongojaban, hasta que sin darse cuenta se topó con la puerta que conducía a la habitación en la que se encontraba su preciada familia.

Nervioso, giró el pomo, otorgándose un segundo para exhalar el aire contenido en sus pulmones y animándose a sí mismo, entró. Su boca casi rompe su cara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al observar a su esposa, semi-acostada en la cama con almohadas en su espalda, meciendo a un pequeño bulto lila entre sus brazos. Era la imagen más hermosa que jamás hubiese imaginado, muchísimo mejor a como se la había imaginado. Le costó mucho no abalanzarse sobre ellas.

Marinette, quien despegó la mirada de su bebé cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, ahora la tenía posada sobre su esposo; éste la miraba detenidamente a ella y a su pequeña. Sonriendo alzó una de sus manos, indicándole que la tomara y se acercara para que conociera a quien con tantas ansias esperaron por casi 9 largos meses.

Él, impaciente, tomó la mano que ella le ofrecía y se situó a su lado. Las palabras sobraron en cuanto distinguió la pequeña cabecita que se asomaba entre las mantas que cubrían a su hija. Un pequeño rastro de oscuros cabellos, mejillas rosadas y un rostro sereno que dormía pacíficamente. Creyó que se le derretían las piernas. Sentándose al lado de su esposa, siguió admirando embelesado a esa hermosa criatura que habían creado juntos. El rubio notó por segunda vez el roce de una mano que limpiaba delicadamente una lágrima que escapaba de nuevo sin darse cuenta. La paternidad aparentemente lo había vuelto un llorón. Giró su mirada, Marinette lo observaba con sus ojos azul cielo inundados en lágrimas y una sonrisa que provocó que se acercara y juntara sus labios con los de él, transmitiendo toda la alegría que sentía en ese momento en un beso tranquilo y profundo. Todas sus inquietudes y miedos pasados se evaporaron y desaparecieron con esa simple acción.

Al separarse, la peli azul estiró sus brazos ofreciéndole cuidadosamente a la niña enfundada cuidadosamente en su manta lila. Temeroso la tomó entre sus brazos, sintiendo la calidez que despedía de su pequeño cuerpo. Con cuidado deslizó suavemente dos dedos por su cabecita cubierta del pequeño rastro negro-azulado tan parecido al de Marinette; sin querer causó que se removiera en su sueño. Alarmado pero expectante, observó que sus pequeños ojos se abrían poco a poco, descubriendo unos ojos, que si bien su color no se diferenciaba bien, distinguió que eran de un tono muy claro. Encandilado, observó como tenía rasgos de ambos padres; no aguantó un minuto más y proclamó en voz alta como era el papá de la nena más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida.

\- Creo que te escucharon en todo el hospital, cariño – Marinette no podía esconder su sonrisa, orgullosa de la reacción de Adrien.

\- Quiero que todos se enteren que tenemos a la hija más hermosa del planeta, Mari – Respondió acercándole nuevamente a su retoño.

\- En eso te doy la razón, para mi es la niña más encantadora de todas – recibió de nuevo a su hija en sus brazos, besando su mejilla. Adrien se acomodó a su lado, descansando la espalda en la cabecera de la camilla, dejando que ella recargara la cabeza en su pecho, admirando juntos a su pequeña.

\- ¿Princesa, Te encuentras bien? – preguntó el ojiverde al escuchar que un pequeño quejido escapaba de su boca.

\- Todo perfectamente, solo necesito descansar un poco – Le sonrió, tratando de apaciguar la preocupación de su esposo. Adrien intentó convencerla de colocar a la bebé en su cuna y sentarse en el sillón de visitas para dejarla descansar adecuadamente. Recién salía de una cesárea y lo necesitaba; sin embargo, Marinette lo detuvo, alegando que quería que permanecieran de esa forma un rato más, después le permitirían la entrada a su familia y amigos para que conocieran a su hija.

Aceptando su propuesta solo porque no quería contradecirla y… ¿a quién engañaba? quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible acurrucado con las mujeres de su vida, acomodó mejor a Marinette para seguir intercambiando miradas con aquella criatura que en cuestión de segundos les había robado el corazón y los miraba fijamente.

\- Hola, pequeña Emma – Articuló repentinamente la ojiazul, causando que él le dedicara una radiante sonrisa. Con anterioridad habían conversado sobre los posibles nombres para su futuro hijo y Marinette le confesó que en su adolescencia, variadas veces fantaseaba con ser su esposa y especulaba sobre sus hijos y el cómo esperaba que si tenían una niña, deseaba que se llamara Emma. En ese entonces él la había visto divertido y le respondió que si resultaba ser un varón, irían en búsqueda de Emma, intentarían día y noche para conseguir una niña. El recuerdo provocó que una sonrisa pícara brotara de sus labios, pero fue sustituida rápidamente por una tierna, dedicada a su nena.

\- Hola, pequeña Emma – Repitió después de besar su cabeza y luego la de su esposa; añadió con felicidad en sus palabra – Bienvenida al mundo.

Y lo único que circulaba en su mente era que quería estar así siempre, con los dos seres que más amaba, el hecho de que aspiraba ser un buen padre para Emma y pretendía protegerla de todo a lo largo de su vida. Un deseo emergió de repente en su mente: ¡se sentía genial ser padre! Quería tener muchos hijos. Bueno… al menos otros 2.

… Luego tendría una seria conversación con Marinette.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Fin :)**

 **Espero que les gustara, surgió después de ver unas imágenes adorables de Adrien como padre y Marinette embarazada. una de ellas es la imagen del fic, la cual no me pertenece, es obra de una de mis artistas miraculers favoritas en tumblr: "Tori". Aquí les dejo el link de su tumblr para los que no la conocen ht** **tp : / / toriitorii . tumblr (solo quiten los espacios) ¡sus dibujos son hermosos, por favor apoyen su arte! :D**

 **¡Muchas gracias por pasarse por mi fic! nos leemos en otra oportunidad. Y recuerden, los reviews son la mejor motivación para su servidora, por favor siéntanse libres de dejar comentarios. Se despide...**

 **Yuliib14!**


End file.
